Second Chance
by shinyangel
Summary: A one-shot Daigo X Ann. Ann is given a golden opportunity to restar her already mess up life, but will she take it?


-1Disclaimer: I don't own Sand Chronicles nor my sister

This was actually written by my sis, I thought it was pretty good so I post it, pleas R&R.

Flame if you want, I really don't care!! XD

_AGE 17: SECOND CHANCE _

"_Who ever said life was easy?" _I would sure sue the guy who made up that stupid quote.

Yeah, my life sucked all right. So many problems, I can't deal with any of this any longer, I just need…a way out.

I was falling down…down towards no end at all.

I look at myself, thinking how in the world did I get myself involved in this sticky situation? What was my reason to living anyway? Most importantly, why am I about to die right now?

Memories of my life began to flash through my mind, the good and bad times, everything. I guess its true, your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die. Heck, I don't even remember what was I doing before I start feeling this way. I felt my eyes closed as I felt something hitting my head hard.

…

Darkness…nothing but darkness…

I woke up.

I found myself floating, that's right, floating. Nothing around me, just emptiness, all I could see was a clear blue sky, but no land, no water, no nothing. I should be feeling scared, but instead, I felt calm, with not worries whatsoever. I should be asking myself where I am. How did I get here? But I didn't feel like getting up and search my surroundings, I was just staring at that clear sky, it made me feel so calm, so peaceful.

I closed my eyes.

I stayed that way for a while, until I heard something…a voice…I could not tell what that voice was saying, for it was so far away for me to hear. Should I be worried? What if that voice is trying to communicate with me? Then I heard it again, a deep voice. I should ignore it right? I'm at peace here, I don't want leave.

"…Ann…don't go Ann" the deep voice said.

Ann?

Who's Ann? I asked myself…

Now that I think about it, I don't really know my name.

I must have amnesia.

"Please Ann…you can't go yet…I'm begging you…please wake up Ann!"

The voice was much closer, like it was at the point of crying when it said those last words. Then I heard something more, I heard sobbing, a lot of sobbing. Who's crying, why do I hear sobbing?

I slowly raised half of my body, trying to search where all that noise came from. I moved my head, towards every direction, but nothing, nothing in sight. Where is the noise coming from? I started to get irritated, then suddenly, the sobbing became more and more louder, I recognized the sobbing came from a group…a group of people.

Then I saw a bright light, I stood up, began to walk towards it. This so called light became a hole, a hole in the middle of nowhere. I was just dumb folded; I seriously didn't know what to do. My body moved on its own, my head popped into the hole, and I saw small group of people, surrounding what it seem like a bed.

There was a girl on the bed, she was white, white as a sheet. There was also a guy, sitting besides her bed holding her hand, he seem to be crying.

Now my head was spinning, I was just so confused. Who was this girl? Why am I seeing all of this? I made a note of the situation, the guy said _"Ann". _Was this girl Ann? Then, he said something more "why did you Ann…why? I should have known what was in your head. Why did you though this was the best solution?"

Solution!? He diffidently lost me there.

"Why did you do it?" The guy seem heartbroken, he's voice broken. I couldn't feel anything but sorrow towards him. Whatever this girl did most had been horrible. I paid attention to the other people around the area. They were sad; no other emotion was visible in that certain room. I suddenly had this feeling inside me.

Now I was questioning myself why was I here? Why am I seeing this scene? Why? Why? The only question filling my head at the moment. Who knows…a picture suddenly came into my head.

A scene at the beach came into head, well the view of a beach. My point of view was on a cliff, staring at the waves, it sure was high. It appeared to be twilight, so I could not recognize the person who was staring at me." Please don't make anything reckless, don't throw your life away, you have so much still…" I heard his words, but my feet just moved forward, heading towards the end of the cliff. Then, the person's hand grabbed my arm. "Don't do it!" the person screamed at me. I quickly shake it off, and ran towards the end of the cliff. "Wait!" I heard the person's voice again. I quickly stared at the bottom of the cliff again, then I felt like I jumped…nothing else came into mind after that…. The last thing I heard…him screaming really loud…"ANN!?"….

After that flashback ended, I felt my head spinning again. What could all this mean?

Realization suddenly hit me, the girl of the bed, the guy in the scene, my location…everything makes sense now…I…I…committed…suicide….

I…was…dead.

Why?

That same question popped into my head again.

Does this mean I was in heaven now? I looked around. Not exactly what I had expected. My whole life, I though heaven was filled with fluffy clouds, with angels surrounding the place. Then you get to meet God, the most powerful being that ever existed.

Something is wrong, very wrong indeed.

I looked around again; I didn't find anything, just the blue sky. If I was not in heaven, does it mean I'm in hell? ... I don't think so, hell was suppose to be full of fire, full of demons, and the devil itself…isn't it?

I stated at the scene with me on bed again. Why did I threw my life away like that? Why was I being stupid? This was not the solution for everything. I should have known better…I mean my Mom did the same thing. I didn't help at all. The hole with everyone in it disappears into thin air.

I don't want to be here anymore

I want to go back…please somebody…help me…HELP!

I heard sobbing again.

Without thinking, my feet began to ran towards the sound. I was desperate, I wanted to return to them so bad, especially him…he that stood by me during the bad times, the good times, he that made me laugh just to see my smile, he who I had fought for the silliest things, and still forgive me…I didn't want to stayed here anymore…Diago…Diago…DIAGO!

I screamed with the top of my lungs, running faster towards no end. I felt tears falling from my eyes. "I just can't be dead, I just can't be, Diago, please…help me!!"

I felt something pulling me down. I don't know what it was, but I was falling…then suddenly I felt my eyes closed.

Darkness…emptiness…loneliness…

I couldn't see anything, just plain darkness. I felt my eyes shut. I wanted to open them… I was so desperate…I must open my eyes.

I slowly opened them…and soon, my eyes were revealing me a room.

My eyes slowly opened, I could see people…very familiar people…my eyes where now open. I saw they where all excited, like they just won the lottery or something… I turned around, and found a guy next to me, his eyes were watery, but I could tell his face showed a happy expression.

"Ann!"

He suddenly hugged me, his arms were so warm. I suddenly felt this feeling…a happy feeling. Tears began to form in my eyes. "Diago" I said in a small voice.

Then I saw the rest of the gang, Shika, Fuji, my dad, everyone close to me where here, happy that I was back.

I realized something, I just experience death, but in a very different way. Even if it was really peaceful at the beginning, I was glad to be back where I belonged.

"Please don't scare me like that again, I thought I lost you" said Diago kind of freaked out, but mostly happy.

"Don't worry; I don't plan on dying anytime soon!" I said with a small smirk.

I stared at him, he stared at me, our faces became closer and closer by the second. Then, a felt my heart pounding fast, my cheeks felt warm, I was surely blushing.

At that one moment, our lips touched. We shared a short, but sweet kiss. I felt tears forming in my eyes again.

I was being stupid, thinking that death was a solution for everything. I never realized that I could hurt a lot of people…I was being selfish.

But at the end I was happy; I was given a second chance, a second chance to be with the love of my life.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well this it, please don't forget to review, all comments are welcome, I want to hear what you think about my sis fanfiction, maybe she will be encourage to post it herself next time


End file.
